In the field of Osteo-integrated implants, more specifically cemented implants, tissue inflammation and bone loss occur near the junction between the implant and the abutment. This problem results from bacteria living in the gap between the implant and abutment. The gap is too small to allow blood from the host tissue to enter and destroy the bacteria with antibodies. As the bacteria thrive and colonize, they issue toxins which irritate tissue and destroy crestial bone around the implant. Previous attempts to solve the problem involve the use of elastomeric coatings and gaskets at the junction. These attempts have failed due to the continuous micro motion from chewing forces transmitted through the implant abutment interface which destroy the elastomer over time and render this type of seal non-functional. Accordingly, a need exists for a means to seal the junction in such a manner as to substantially preclude the growth of bacteria between implant components.